Brahmastra (film)
| writer = Ayan Mukerji | starring = | music = Songs: Pritam Score: Hitesh Sonik | cinematography = | editing = Akiv Ali | studio = | distributor = Fox Star Studios | released = }} | runtime = | country = India | language = Hindi | budget = 400-500crore | gross = | based on = }} Brahmastra stylized as Brahmāstra ( ) is an upcoming 2020 Indian Hindi-language fantasy film written and directed by Ayan Mukerji and produced by Karan Johar. It stars Amitabh Bachchan, Ranbir Kapoor, Alia Bhatt and Mouni Roy in pivotal roles and will serve as the first film in a planned trilogy. Principal photography began in Bulgaria in February 2018 and the film is scheduled for release in summer 2020 in standard formats, 3D, and IMAX. Cast *Amitabh Bachchan *Ranbir Kapoor as Shiva *Alia Bhatt as Isha *Mouni Roy *Akkineni Nagarjuna *Dimple Kapadia *Divyendu Sharma *Vishal Karwal *Saurav Gurjar Production Development Producer Karan Johar announced the film via Twitter on 11 October 2017 revealing that it would be made into a film trilogy. The preparation for the film started in January 2018. In an interview, Kapoor revealed that Mukerji "has spent six years of his life working really hard to make an original story" and that the trilogy would be made over a period of 10 years and refuted rumours suggesting that it is a romantic superhero film. Instead Kapoor confirmed that the film is a "romantic-fairytale in a supernatural format." and that the film is not something which "doesn't have truth to it, or which is unbelievable". Initially the film's title was rumoured to be Dragon but was later changed to Brahmastra. Director Ayan Mukerji explained that the title 'Brahmastra' "resonates with the “ancient wisdom, energies and power,”. Mukerji also revealed that it is a "contemporary film with ancient elements." Bachchan revealed his experience with look tests for the film expressing that it is a "tedious job, sticking removing applying de applying and applying again, until some decision is reached" Nagarjuna also confirmed that he would be playing a "pivotal" role. Also , Mouni Roy said that she is the 'only villain' of the Karan Johar movie . Filming The principal photography began in February 2018 with the commencement of the first schedule of the film on 24 February 2018. The first schedule of the movie was wrapped up in Bulgaria on 24 March 2018. The second schedule of filming continued in Bulgaria and then London on 8 July 2018., in London, New York and then in Bulgaria. Extensive shooting started in February 1, 2019 at Edinburgh, Scotland. Soundtrack The music of the film will be composed by Pritam while the lyrics will be penned by Amitabh Bhattacharya. The music rights are owned by T-Series. Marketing and release Promotion The title logo of the film was revealed on March 4, 2019. In the evening of the same day logo of the film Brahmāstra was launched on Maha Shivratri at Kumbh Mela. In first of its kind 150 drones were used to lit the sky up to form the logo. A video of launch of logo at Kumbh Mela 2019 was released by Fox Star Hindi on 5 March 2019, a new promotional initiative in Bollywood. The official logo of Brahmāstra was released on 6 March 2019. Baahubali director SS Rajamouli and Tamil actor Dhanush launch the logos of the movie in Telugu and Tamil. Release The trilogy film was officially announced in April 2018 with a planned release date of Christmas 2019 for part 1 but later pushed to Summer 2020. References External links * * Brahmastra on Bollywood Hungama Category:Indian films Category:Hindi-language films Category:Indian fantasy films Category:Films shot in London Category:Films shot in Bulgaria Category:2010s Hindi-language films Category:Films shot in Edinburgh